A Nightmare in the Forest
by Tsubasa Lupin de Black
Summary: La tormenta se cernía sobre el bosque, tapando la luna llena por las nubes, Remus Lupin de cinco años corría a toda velocidad tratando de escapar de algo que lo andaba persiguiendo...pero el lobo cada vez se acercaba mas y mas...


****

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de la gran J.K. Rowling, y también de la Warner.

Notas de la autora: Bueno, aquí va mi segundo fic, aunque no es precisamente de Sirius/Remus, tiene unas pequeñas referencias, pero no alcanza a ser slash ni nada... Es mi primer fic de Angst... y ¿Qué mejor personaje que Remus J. Lupin para hacerlo? ^_^

* * *

****

A Nightmare in the Forest.

La tormenta se cernía sobre el bosque, provocando que algunos arboles se cayeran por los relámpagos que la azotaban, un niño que no debía tener mas de cinco años corría a toda velocidad tratando de escapar de algo que lo andaba persiguiendo por mas de 10 minutos, el pobre chico estaba aterrado, y tropezaba constantemente por el barro, que hacía la tierra mas resbaladiza. No podía ver bien, estaba empapado de pies a cabeza y calado hasta los huesos... el sabía que tenía que encontrar a su hermana y salir de ese bosque lo mas pronto posible... Sus pies le pesaban por el pantalón de la raída pijama que se hacía pesado al estar empapado y dificultaba sus movimientos, pero sabía que tenía que seguir corriendo...

'Piensa en algo' se decía mientras trataba de no ser alcanzado por la bestia 'Lo que sea' 

Algo que lo ayudara... algo que lo auxiliara...

En eso se le ocurrió una idea... lo más importante ahora era salir de este bosque... ¿Qué le había dicho su padre en caso de que se perdiera? Que mirara las estrellas... su casa estaba justo en la ruta del Canis Major ¡Su padre se lo había dicho! Solo tenía que encontrar la estrella más brillante en el cielo... tenía que buscar a la estrella Sirius y correr hacia ella.

Siguió corriendo, cada vez estaba mas cansado... pero no se podía rendir... miró hacia el cielo... pero el bosque era tan tupido que no lo podía ver por las copas de los arboles...

'Vamos... tengo que llegar a un claro...'

Se detuvo, y se escondió tras un árbol... la lluvia continuaba cayendo con toda su intensidad, a pesar de eso, pudo escuchar claramente al monstruo como detenía su carrera y olfateaba el ambiente... el niño se miró a sí mismo. ¡Tenía el brazo derecho sangrando! Seguramente la bestia estaba tratando de seguirle el rastro por el olor a la sangre.

Lenta y cuidadosamente el niño tomó un poco del barro que estaba en el suelo, y sabiendo que después tendría una infección horrible, se cubrió la herida del brazo con el barro. Sintió un fuerte ardor... era una gran raspadura que se había hecho al tratar de subir a un árbol para buscar a Holly, su hermana. Pero en vez de eso... había encontrado a esa criatura.

El niño escuchó con atención... al parecer la bestia dejó de perseguirlo... ya que no se escuchaba. Salió de su escondite y corrió... la lluvia estaba cesando y ahora ya no había ningún trueno o relámpago que iluminara el cielo. La lluvia se detuvo y se fue aclarando el cielo, siendo despejado por las nubes.

Y ahí la vio, la estrella más brillante del firmamento, la estrella Sirius. Estaba detrás de él, ¡Todo este tiempo había estado corriendo en la dirección contraria! Sólo tenía que darse la media vuelta e ir corriendo, seguramente Holly ya había encontrado el camino a casa y lo estaría esperando.

Se dio la media vuelta, y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y asombro al encontrarse con un par de ojos ambarinos justo delante de los suyos. Lo ultimo que sintió fue el cómo la criatura clavaba sus colmillos en la unión del cuello con el hombro. Y luego lo sacudía violentamente.

Ya no había nada que hacer... esa bestia se lo comería... pero no... tenía que levantarse... tenía que ir a rescatar a su hermana... lo tenía que hacer por ella.

De repente, a lo lejos se escuchó un aullido... la bestia soltó el cuerpo del niño y corrió en dirección de donde había escuchado ese llamado... su pareja estaba en problemas...

El pequeño se paró agonizante... mientras que con una mano se apretaba la herida y con la otra se apoyaba en el tronco de un árbol... tenía que seguir... tenía que encontrar a Holly...

Miró al cielo nuevamente... no estaba solo, la estrella Sirius lo acompañaría...

Lentamente emprendió camino con pasos torpes... tenía que salir del bosque... tenía que encontrar a su hermana...

* * *

Mientras tanto en las afueras del bosque se encontraba una niña de cabello trenzado, sollozaba al no poder encontrar a su hermano... y su llanto fue apagado por una criatura que saltó encima de ella, mordiéndole el cuello directamente y rompiéndole los huesos con un sonido estremecedor. 

El llanto de una mujer y el sonido de una escopeta llenaron el silencio de la noche. La mujer sujetaba una varita, pero su mano temblaba tanto que no podía conjurar nada.

La bestia emitió un aullido hasta que cayó rendida aun costado del cuerpo de la niña. La mujer se apresuró para arrodillarse al lado de su única hija, mientras que ésta tosía y botaba un poco de sangre por la boca.

"Mami... Remus... está... bosque..." dijo la pequeña mientras su cabeza caía hacia un costado.

El grito de la madre fue desgarrador, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente tratando de revivir a su única hija. El hombre emitió un silencioso sollozo mientras alistaba nuevamente su escopeta y le daba un beso en la frente al cuerpo inerte de su hija, que su esposa aferraba con esperanzas de que volviera a la vida.

"Remus debe estar en el bosque, como dijo Holly... voy por él..."

"No... Harold... ¿Viste lo que era eso?" Dijo indicando a la criatura que también yacía inerte al lado del cuerpo de su hija.

"Claro... era un lobo... este bosque debe de estar lleno de..."

"Era un hombre lobo" le cortó su esposa mientras miraba a su marido a la cara con las mejillas surcadas de lágrimas.

"No existen tales cosas... el hecho de que seas una bruja no quiere decir que vengas con todo y animales fantásticos ¿verdad?"

La mujer afirmó con la cabeza mientras el hombre se sentaba en el suelo, dejaba la escopeta a un lado y se afirmaba la cabeza con las manos.

Sobre ellos... la luna llena y las estrellas eran el único objeto de iluminación en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

Una obscura silueta iba corriendo en el bosque, había escuchado el llamado de auxilio de su pareja... ¿Se encontraría bien?

Salió del límite del bosque para ahora encontrarse con un paraje libre de árboles. Había un hombre y una mujer ahora asustados por su llegada, con su olfato percibía sangre fresca de una víctima recién muerta que se hallaba en el suelo, cerca de la mujer humano, y al lado de ésta...

Corrió precipitadamente cegada por el enojo, la rabia y el dolor de perder a su pareja de por vida, se lanzó contra el hombre que se hallaba sentado en el suelo, pero antes de que pudiera hundir los dientes en su carne, se escuchó a la mujer gritar algo, y de la vara que sostenía salió una luz verde. 

La licántropo cayó a un lado, muy tiesa, y muerta.

El hombre se paró respirando agitadamente, mientras la mujer cerraba los ojos agradeciendo a Dios por sus reflejos. Estuvo a punto de perder a su esposo y a sus hijos en una misma noche. El hombre se acercó a su mujer, abrazándola fervientemente, estaban los dos temblando.

Se escuchó un quejido entre los matorrales, y la pareja se separó, esta vez la mujer con la varita preparada, la escopeta estaba muy lejos para ir a buscarla en esos momentos.

Un cuerpo cayó de entre los matorrales... el cuerpo de un niño lleno de sangre, que mantenía su herida apretada con la esperanza de que dejara de sangrar. Tenía el otro brazo inmóvil, aparentemente roto. Su pijama raído estaba completamente rasgado y empapado en un rojo oscuro que no podía ser otro que su propia sangre. Y tenía muchos rasguños en las piernas y en la cara, producto de las ramas de los árboles por los que había tenido que atravesar.

Los padres del niño corrieron rápidamente a su lado, arrodillándose a un costado de él, el hombre le tomó el pulso.

"¡Está vivo Amelia! Hay que llevarlo al hospital..."

"Vamos a St. Mungo por la red floo, ¡Vamos!" A pesar de que su esposo no entendía bien a lo que se refería, dejó que su esposa cargara al niño, mientras él la seguía.

"Tu llama al ministerio, dile lo que pasó, ellos se encargarán de los cuerpos de los hombres lobo."

"¿Ministerio? ¿De qué? No creo que la policía conozca a los hom..."

"A los muggles no, al Ministerio de Magia, te debí haber enseñado antes como funcionaba todo esto... bueno, Romulus lo sabe, ve y pregúntale, yo le enseñé hace poco, solo explícales lo que ocurrió, yo por mientras llevaré a Remus a St. Mungo, no dejes que Romulus salga de la casa y vea el cuerpo de su hermana por favor." La mujer ahogó un sollozo. Ya habían entrado a la casa, y un pequeño igual a Remus se encontraba en la puerta, viendo a su gemelo en los brazos de su madre, inconsciente y con mucha sangre.

"¿Mami? ¿Qué le pasó a Remus?"

"Nada, nada Romulus, solo un pequeño accidente... tira un poco de polvos Floo en la chimenea por favor" el pequeño asintió y se dirigió rápidamente a tomar un puñado de un frasco, para luego echarlos a la chimenea. Al instante salieron unas llamas verdes, la mujer se metió dentro y gritó 'Al hospital St. Mungo' para luego ser absorbida por ésta. Dejando al hombre y a su hijo en la casa.

* * *

Después de tres semanas en el Hospital, a Remus Lupin al fin lo daban de alta. Dejándolo volver a su casa. Sus heridas estaban completamente cicatrizadas, pero el todavía no sabía que abrían muchos cambios en su vida. Sus ojos habían cambiado de color, antes habían sido castaño claro, ahora eran dorados, y con el reflejo del sol se veían ambarinos. Cuando fuera luna llena, una vez al mes, se tendría que transformar en la misma criatura que le dio esa maldición, y que además asesinó a su hermana. De ahora en adelante, tendría que ser muy fuerte, como le había dicho su madre, fuerte, porque su hermana lo hubiera querido así...

* * *

Fin

* * *


End file.
